Ein Tag wie eine Ewigkeit
by Alraune
Summary: HPDM Der Unterschied zwischen Normalität und Wahnsinn ist so gering, dass wir manchmal nicht wissen, was wir tun sollen. Wir klammern uns an die Normalität, versuchen, sie zu erhalten, während wir doch schon längst in die Absurdität abgeglitten sind.


Titel: Ein Tag wie eine Ewigkeit

Autorin: Alraune

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir

Warnung: SLASH, CHARA-DEATH

Beta: Ria -knuff-

Summary: HPDM Der Unterschied zwischen Normalität und Wahnsinn ist so gering, dass wir manchmal nicht wissen, was wir tun sollen. Wir klammern uns an die Normalität, versuchen, sie zu erhalten, während wir doch schon längst in die Absurdität abgeglitten sind.

Widmung: Diese FF ist für die unermüdliche Ria, die beste Beta aller Zeiten! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte... xD -durchknuddel-

A/N: Ja, der Titel ist ein wenig abgewandelt von der Liedzeile "Ein Jahr wie eine Ewigkeit" aus dem Lied "Coming Home" von Falco. Ich vergöttere dieses Lied und fand, dass diese Zeile recht gut auf diese FF passt. Ihr werdet sie am Anfang vielleicht ein wenig seltsam finden, aber alles wird sich am Schluss aufklären. Viel Spaß!

xXx

Einige fahlgelbe Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den azurblauen Himmel über Malfoy Manor und warfen zarte Schatten auf die Terrasse.

"Guten Morgen, Draco, ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, danke", erwiderte Draco und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. "Wie war deine Nacht?"

Harry lachte kurz. "Das Übliche, du weißt schon."

"Willst du nicht einmal nachts etwas anderes tun?", fragte Draco und warf Zuckerstückchen in seinen Tee. Atmen... Weitermachen... Nicht sehen...

"Nein", sagte Harry leise. "Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht, dass sie das Gefühl haben, ich könnte sie vergessen haben."

"Nun, das haben sie sicherlich nicht", erwiderte Draco. "Sie wissen doch, dass du sie liebst."

Harry starrte mit glasigen Augen in die Ferne. "Wieso, Draco? Wieso?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ich meine, was haben sie getan? Außer, dass sie meine Freunde waren – warum... Lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen."

"Wie du willst, Harry." Draco lächelte ihm zu und Harry erwiderte das Lächeln schwach.

"Wie geht es auf der Arbeit voran?", fragte Harry.

"Oh, ich kann nicht klagen", antwortete Draco. "Scrimgeour hat mir gestern eine Gehaltserhöhung zugebilligt, und der Vertrag mit dem französischen Außenminister steht. Wir werden die Luftbrücke zwischen Großbritannien und Frankreich bauen. Ein wichtiger Schritt, denke ich, denn immerhin gibt es viele Reisende zwischen den beiden Ländern, und es ist doch wirklich unsinnig, jedes Mal stundenlang mit dem Besen über den Ärmelkanal zu gurken. Da geht die Luftbrücke doch wirklich viel-"

"Ich würde gerne mal wieder fliegen", sagte Harry. "Doch, das würde ich wirklich." Er drehte den Kopf weg, damit Draco nicht sah, dass Tränen in seinen Augen glitzerten. Verstecken. Normal. "Möchtest du mir etwas vorfliegen?"

"Gerne", sagte Draco, der sein Frühstück inzwischen beendet hatte.

Draußen – Malfoy Manor hatte sogar ein eigenes kleines Quidditchfeld – bestieg er seinen Feuerblitz 3000 und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Während er in den Himmel schoss, schloss er die Augen und genoss das Prickeln des Windes, der unter seinen Umhang fuhr und sein Gesicht mit frischer Luft umspülte. Wie früher.

Harry, der sich unten am Rand des Quidditchfeldes befand, hatte eine Hand vor die Augen gelegt, um sich vor der blendenden Sonne zu schützen, und rief Draco zu: "Mach einen Sturzflug, Draco, ich will es sehen!"

Draco gehorchte und tauchte in die Tiefe. Kurz vor dem Boden bremste er ab und zog wieder nach oben. Er hörte Harrys vergnügtes und begeistertes Lachen.

"Noch mal, noch mal!", rief er wie ein kleines Kind. Draco tat ihm den Gefallen und zischte gen Boden.

Als Harry endlich genug gesehen hatte, seufzte er sehnsuchtsvoll: "Wenn ich doch nur noch einmal auf einem Besen fliegen könnte..." Einmal. Unerreichbar.

Draco schwieg, denn er konnte nichts sagen. Er konnte nur stumm zusehen, wie Harry litt. Für ihn. Fast wünschte er sich, er wäre auch-

"Hermine kommt!", rief Harry in diesem Moment erfreut und unterbrach Dracos Gedankengänge. "Was musst du noch mit ihr besprechen?"

"Ich muss noch den neuesten Ausbildungserlass unterzeichnen", erwiderte Draco geistesabwesend und beobachtete Harry. Das fleckige Licht, das durch die rauschenden Blätter der Buchen auf Harrys Gesicht fiel, verlieh ihm etwas Verspieltes und fast verdeckte es den traurigen Zug um Harrys Mund. Seine Hände tanzten durch die Luft wie Buchenblätter, fast ebenso filigran wie die Blattadern waren die Harrys, die sich kaum von der hellen Haut abhoben. Oh, nur einmal... Fern wie die Sterne.

"Harry, Draco", sagte Hermine, die inzwischen herangekommen war. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, wie fast jeden Morgen, denn nachts schlief sie nur selten, meist weinte sie um Ron. Denn Ron war nicht- Nicht wie Harry. Weg.

"Hermine!", begrüßte Harry sie erfreut und lächelte breit. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar", log sie. "Stell dir nur vor, Harry, Neville hat Blaise gestern einen Antrag gemacht, er hat es mir gleich erzählt."

"Na, dass er sich das traut, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Steckt wohl doch ein bisschen mehr Gryffindor in ihm, als es aussieht?"

Harry lachte, Hermine jedoch verteidigte ihn: "Immerhin hat er Snape vergiftet, Draco, sodass Remus an seine Stelle konnte."

"Ja, auch wenn es nicht geklappt hat." Remus hatte sich mit Vielsafttrank in Snape verwandeln wollen, um Voldemort auszuspionieren. Sie hatten doch alle tatsächlich geglaubt, dass es funktionieren könnte. Wie naiv sie gewesen waren.

Hermine räusperte sich nervös. "Du solltest es trotzdem anerkennen."

"Natürlich", sagte Draco, der mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder ganz woanders war. Schon drei Stunden danach, als Voldemort Snape hatte sprechen wollen, war er aufgeflogen und Voldemort hatte ihn auf der Stelle getötet. In einem Anfall sträflichen Leichtsinns jedoch hatte er wutschnaubend Hogwarts angegriffen, und war dabei draufgegangen, was alles Harry zu verdanken war. Harry, der-

"Wir sollten hineingehen", sagte Hermine. "Du musst den Erlass noch unterzeichnen, und danach muss ich noch mit Minerva sprechen, wie wir ihn am besten umsetzen." Fast normal. Schrecklich normal.

Während Hermine sich im Arbeitszimmer die Details des Erlasses ausließ, starrte Draco, ohne ihr zuzuhören, nach draußen, zu dem kleinen See, der zu Malfoy Manor gehörte. Das Wasser war hell und klar, die Seerosen blühten und versprühten einen betörend süßen Duft, fast so süß wie der Harrys, als-

"Hier musst du unterzeichnen, Draco." Hermine stand stumm und wippte auf den Ballen auf und ab, während Draco mit einer kratzenden Feder unterschrieb. Sie konnte nie stillstehen, wenn sie stillstand hatte sie das Gefühl, zu erlahmen, zu erblinden, die Möglichkeiten nicht mehr zu sehen, die möglicherweise-

"Glaubst du, dass der Erlass etwas helfen wird?", fragte Draco. Wucht der Normalität. Fast die Realität verdrängend.

"Sicher", erwiderte Hermine zerstreut. "Sicher doch... Wie geht es denn deiner Mutter?"

"Gut", antwortete Draco. "Sie liegt zwar immer noch in der geschlossenen Abteilung, doch die Heiler hoffen, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht." Nicht hinsehen. Vergessen.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht", sagte Hermine, und zum ersten Mal klang sie ehrlich.

"Danke", sagte Draco. Wünsche halfen nichts. Wünsche versanken im Dunkel. Dunkel. Kalt.

Nachdem Hermine sich verabschiedet hatte, eilte Draco zum See, wo Harry schon auf ihn wartete und sehnsuchtsvoll in das Wasser starrte. Nie mehr. "Willst du schwimmen gehen?", fragte er. Immer nur zusehen.

"Gerne", sagte Draco. Da sein. Nicht dabei.

Harry beobachtete ihn lächelnd, wie er im Wasser herumalberte und -tobte, und ein wenig Wasser in Harrys Richtung verspritzte, das ihn jedoch nicht traf, sondern silbern wie Einhornblut gegen die dunklen, schroffen Rinden der Bäume klatschte. Halbes Leben.

Als Draco wieder aus dem Wasser kletterte, schüttelte er sich und Harry lachte. "Wie ein Hund, Draco!", rief er, verstummte jedoch rasch wieder. Sirius... Keine Umkehr. Für immer.

Draco tat, als wäre er beleidigt, und Harry tat ihm den Gefallen, frech zu grinsen – so wie früher, wenn Ron seine Scherze gemacht hatte. Lachen. Wie früher. Jetzt. Vorbei.

"Gehen wir ein wenig spazieren?", bat Harry und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn, das wild dagegen ankämpfte, endlich gezähmt zu werden. Ein Stück Vergangenheit. Ewig.

Die Buchen – Harry liebte Buchen, Draco hatte sie für ihn gepflanzt – warfen stille Schatten auf den weichen Boden und füllten die Luft mit leisem, rücksichtsvollem Rascheln.

"Es ist so schön hier", sagte Harry leise.

Obwohl er es nicht sagte, schwang es mit: Schöner als vor zehn Jahren, als hier der Krieg getobt hatte, alles zerstört hatte. Hier hatte die letzte Schlacht stattgefunden. Hier hatte er Voldemort besiegt und-

"Ja, wirklich", sagte Draco. Hilflos. Sich wiederholend. "Ich finde es schöner als auf Hogwarts."

"Nichts ist schöner als Hogwarts", erwiderte Harry und drehte gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. "Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause." Nur ihm zuliebe. Verdammt. Schuldgefühle. Warum?

"Wir müssen nicht hier bleiben. Wir können auch nach Hogwarts gehen", schlug Draco vor.

"Nein", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß doch, dass du hier glücklich bist, Draco. Ich würde nie etwas tun, das dich nicht glücklich macht. Ich..." Verklingen. Ein Tag wie eine Ewigkeit. Immer.

Verdammt. Draco wollte weinen. Für Harry. Für Hermine. Für Ron. Für Dumbledore. Für sich selbst. "Auf Hogwarts sind wir zusammengekommen", sagte er, seine Stimme ein wenig brüchig, in der Hoffnung, Harry zu überzeugen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Ich erinnere mich sogar noch daran, wie wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben." Lange, ewig her. Bedeutungslos. Nie mehr.

"Ich weiß es auch noch. Oh, Harry..."

"Ich liebe dich." Tausend mal gesagt. Und nie mehr erfüllt. Nie mehr, seit-

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Draco. Tausend mal erwidert. Nur ein Kuss, nur einer...

"Wieso?" Es war keine Frage. Es war ein Schrei der Verzweiflung.

"Sei nicht traurig, Draco", sagte Harry und lächelte, ein trauriges, bitteres Lächeln. "Es war richtig so, und es ist immer noch richtig. Der Krieg ist vorbei."

"Wieso?", wiederholte Draco.

"Das Leben ist zu kurz, um es mit Trauer zu verbringen. Ich weiß das."

Draco brachte ein seltsames Geräusch hervor, es war ein Schluchzen, doch er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Lächeln. Für Harry. "Verzeih mir", presste er hervor.

"Ich werde dir immer verzeihen, Draco."

Wieso? Wieso musste-

"Ich glaube, wir sollten hineingehen", sagte Harry. "Es sieht nach Regen aus." Und tatsächlich, der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und dunkle, regenschwere Wolken brauten sich am Horizont zusammen.

Das Mittagessen verlief schweigsam, und immer, wenn Draco von seinem Teller aufsah, lächelte Harry ihm zu, und schnell musste er den Blick wieder senken, und noch einen Bissen in seinen Mund zwängen, um die Tränen herunterzuwürgen. Jeden Tag.

Nachmittags saßen sie in der Bibliothek, während der Donner grollte und Regen schwer gegen die Scheiben klatschte, doch die Bibliothek war warm und wäre behaglich gewesen, wären andere darin gesessen.

Draco las in einem großen, dicken Zaubertränkebuch, wobei Harry ihm über die Schulter schaute. 124 Gramm kleingemahlene Dahlien, zwei Rattenfüße, dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren, sieben Spinnenaugen, 35 Gramm Rosenblätter, einen knollenblättrigen Steinpilz, zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren... Die Anweisungen brannten sich in Dracos Gedächtnis, so, als könnten die Zahlen, Zaubertrankzutaten und Anweisungen all die Erinnerungen vertreiben.

Manchmal saß er stundenlang in der Bibliothek und las Zaubertrankbücher, nur um seinen Kopf mit all den unnützen, staubtrockenen Formeln zu füllen. Es war, als könnte er vergessen. Nie.

"Du musst dir das nicht antun, Draco", sagte Harry sanft. "Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist, werden keine hochgiftigen Tränke mehr gebraucht."

"Ich weiß", sagte Draco. "Aber man kann nie wissen."

"Willst du wen um die Ecke bringen?", neckte Harry ihn.

"Wer weiß", sagte Draco und grinste vergnügt. "Weißt du, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war mir Scrimgeour schon immer ein Klotz am Bein."

Harry lachte. "Stimmt, da hast du Recht. Du wärst ein viel besserer Zaubereiminister." Lachen. Reden. Albern. Wie durch einen Schleier.

In diesem Moment tippelte eine Hauselfe unter mehreren Verbeugungen in die Bibliothek. "Das Dinner ist angerichtet, Master Malfoy."

"Ich denke, ich gehe dann mal", sagte Harry leise. "Heute werde ich zu Remus' Grab gehen."

"Bis morgen früh, Harry", erwiderte Draco. "Ich..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, Harry wusste, was er sagen wollte.

"Bis morgen", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Schlaf gut, Draco."

Dann glitt sein schimmernder Körper durch die Wand der Bibliothek.

xXx

A/N: Reviews?


End file.
